Improvement in mass accuracy for MALDI-IM-oTOFMS is proposed through the use of internal mass (and mobility) standards comprising giant fullerenes. Realtime calibration of Ion mobility drift times and m/z with ppm mass accuracy can be achieved using specially synthesized internal fullerence callibrants which extend to over 10,000 m/z. This will enable high mass accuracy in tissue imaginf for the first time. High mass accuracy cannot be achieved with any existing MALDI imaging spectrometer because of instrumental drift during hours of acquisition. Dynamic control of oTOFMS parameters can achieve 50% detection of the ions of any mass eluting from the Ion mobility. Creative use of the position sensitivity of the multianode and the giant fullerene internal standard are essential for this to work and are covered by patents.